Advocate Sequel to Ulterior Motives
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Elise questions regarding Cole’s punishment brings her an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Advocate"

(This is a continuation of the story "Ulterior Motives")

By J. B. Tilton

With Teresa Thibeault

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors' note: This story takes place between season 7 episodes "Imaginary Friends" and "Death Becomes Them".)

Elise's questions regarding Cole's punishment brings her an unexpected visitor.

ONE

Elise had the key in the door before she noticed the card hanging from the doorknob. She read the card and found the building supervisor was inside performing some routine maintenance. As she entered, she heard him working in the bathroom. She wasn't concerned that he was in there. He periodically performed preventative maintenance. He said it helped prevent bigger problems later on.

Not that there was much to worry about. Her apartment was more for show than anything else. To perpetuate the illusion she was like any other mortal. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Oh, you're home," said the Super coming out of the bathroom.

"Just now," said Elise. "I hope everything is okay."

"Actually, there wasn't a problem. But it gave me a reason to come by. That way if anyone should see me here they wouldn't be suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Elise questioned, an alarm going off in the back of her mind.

"Of course. It wouldn't do to have mortals learn your secret, now would it?"

_Mortals._ A strange word for most people to use. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"You know who I am. And it's my understanding you want something from me, El-A-Lese.

_El-A-Lese._ Her true name. She looked at the Super for a moment, and then suddenly realized who he was. She bowed slightly to him.

"Forgive me, sir. I didn't recognize you."

"You weren't supposed to. And why so formal? After all these centuries you must realize I don't stand on ceremony."

"Of course. We just haven't spoken for so long. It's rare that a Facilitator has any direct contact with Fate."

"Rare, but not unheard of," said Fate. "Cupid mentioned that you had some questions regarding one of my decisions."

"Not questions exactly," said El-A-Lese. "More like a clarification."

"You know I'm always available. You should have come to me directly."

"I didn't feel it was appropriate. I'm a simple Facilitator. It's not my place to question the decisions of a higher being."

"You can always come to me," said Fate. "If you have questions I will do my best to answer them. Am I correct in assuming this has something to do with your current assignment?"

"In a manner of speaking. Actually, it's more about why I have the assignment."

"I thought that was quite clear. Phoebe Halliwell is in danger of loosing her faith in love. Your assignment is to try and prevent that."

"I understand that, sir. It's not her directly. It's about Cole Turner."

"Oh, I see. You think I was wrong in my decision about him?"

"Oh, I would never presume to second guess your judgment."

"Don't be concerned with it," said Fate. "I'm not infallible. If you think I may have been hasty in my decision I would appreciate your input. You have free will as most beings do. It is only natural you should have questions from time to time."

"Well," said El-A-Lese hesitantly, "he came to me recently. He gave me some insight into Phoebe. And some suggestions about how to handle the situation."

"He came to you?" Fate questioned. "That's curious. That shouldn't have been possible."

"I believe he was able to do it because of his love for Phoebe," said El-A-Lese. "It's very possible that his love has had the side affect of allowing him to contact me. Love is my primary area of expertise after all."

"That makes sense. And being a magical being it could have had unforeseen consequences. Although that would be a minor consequence all things considered. You say he helped you with her?"

"Yes. He was able to help me better understand her. To decide on the best course of action with her."

"A bit unorthodox," said Fate, "but I suppose not unacceptable. Many beings try to alter my decision once they learn what's in store for them."

"That's just it. I didn't get the impression he was trying to alter your decision or gain any kind of favor. He genuinely seemed concerned with Phoebe's happiness regardless of what happens to him."

"That's understandable," said Fate. "He did love her. It's only natural he would be concerned with her well-being."

"Yes," said El-A-Lese. "But I've been doing this for a very long time. I, too, have seen my share of creatures hoping to alter your judgment. It's usually very easy to see through their 'concern' to the ulterior motives they almost always possess."

"And you didn't sense that from Turner?" Fate asked.

"No. There wasn't even a hint of any motive other than Phoebe's happiness."

"I suppose it's possible he's one of the rare ones. No concern for himself just for the one he left behind. It is rare but not unprecedented."

"Yes, sir. My concern is when this happened. If it happened before he died wouldn't that indicate a truly repentant state?"

"It is one indication," said Fate. "But not a conclusive one. He was a demon for well over a century. And you're aware of the evil he perpetuated during that time. He was with Phoebe only about two years before he was vanquished. Hardly enough time to make up for all the evil he did previously."

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you, sir," said El-A-Lese. "But it occurs to me that perhaps the same standards should not be applied to him that are applied to other beings."

"You think he should receive preferential treatment?"

"No sir, not preferential, exactly. It is right that he should pay for his actions, just as all beings are required to do. All beings must be judged for their actions whether for good or ill."

"I don't understand," said Fate. "What is it you're suggesting?"

El-A-Lese took a deep breath. It was very presumptuous to thinks she knew better than Fate. But she had gone this far. There was no sense in holding back now.

"With all due respect, sir, it occurs to me that Cole Turner might have been punished for the sins that are not his."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"That's quite a strong accusation," said Fate.

"I don't mean it as an accusation, sir," said El-A-Lese. "As I said I'm looking for clarification. I mean no disrespect and I will of course abide by your decisions. I'm just not clear on what exactly he's being punished for."

"As Belthazor he killed many witches," said Fate. "As well as many mortals. He gave no thought for the grief and suffering he created. His cruelty was legendary even in the underworld."

"I understand that. That's my point. Belthazor did it, not Cole Turner."

"Belthazor is Cole Turner," said Fate.

"Are they? Cole vanquished the Triad because of his love for Phoebe. He even risked his life many times to protect her and her sisters"

"I don't see the distinction," said Fate.

"The distinction is that Cole Turner did that, not Belthazor. In fact, when they vanquished Belthazor, Cole risked his life to protect the sisters. When he changed, Belthazor tried to kill them. If they were truly the same being wouldn't Belthazor have tried to protect them instead of trying to kill them?"

"Belthazor was a demon. Incapable of love."

"And yet Cole truly loves Phoebe. How can he love her one minute and be incapable of love at all the next?"

Fate looked at El-A-Lese for a moment. She had raised a valid question. If Belthazor had merely been another aspect of Cole Turner's personality as had always been maintained, changing from should have had no affect on his feelings.

"That is assuming he actually loves her," said Fate finally.

"I believe he does," said El-A-Lese. "His actions indicate that he does. He destroyed the Triad for her. He betrayed the Source and the underworld to save her. He even risked being consumed by the Hollow to protect her and her sisters from the Source. I believe these actions can only be interpreted as love."

"I cannot disagree with you there. But later he tried to kill her and her sisters. When he realized she would never come back to him. It's what led to her vanquishing him the second time."

"Yes, he did. But only after he had been possessed and controlled by the Source. And when he returned from the Wasteland he had absorbed a great deal of demonic magic. Enough to make him invincible. Can't that level of power being absorbed so quickly cause the recipient to become mentally unbalanced?"

"In point of fact, it can," said Fate.

"And you've never passed judgment on an individual who wasn't in their right mind. You've always told me that a beings' fate is based on the rational decision they make during their lives."

"That's correct."

"And a creature who is truly repentant has always weighed heavily in their favor."

"Also correct."

"It occurs to me," said El-A-Lese, "that once Belthazor was vanquished, Cole shouldn't have been held accountable for the demons' actions. He was no longer Cole Turner, half demon. He was Cole Turner, mortal. That's what I meant when I said Cole may be paying for sins that aren't his."

"You're saying that he wasn't the same after Belthazor was stripped from him?"

"Yes, sir. Before, he was a half demon mercenary. Afterwards he was just another innocent with no powers. And if Belthazor was vanquished, it is right to punish a mortal for the actions of a demon?"

"That's an interesting point. But even as Cole Turner and not Belthazor he performed many evil acts."

"Yes, sir. And I'm not saying those should be discounted. As any being he must be responsible for his own actions. But is it right that Cole be punished for the actions of Belthazor especially considering that Belthazor paid for those actions with his life?"

"I must say you present a very persuasive argument," said Fate. "It would seem that Cole Turner is a unique case that raises issues I had not considered before."

"If Cole really is repentant," said El-A-Lese, "and that repentance began before he was vanquished, shouldn't that augment any judgment you make? He lived only a very short time after turning good. Hardly long enough to begin atoning for his past evil deeds. But I should think his genuine desire to atone should count for something."

"Yes, it should," said Fate. "Assuming his repentance predates his death. And I must admit you raise some very interesting points. Perhaps I should revisit my judgment on him. I may have been a bit hasty."

"Thank you, sir," said El-A-Lese. "As I said his repentance seems genuine. If you had talked to him I'm sure you would have come to the same conclusion."

"I just might," said Fate. "In order to properly evaluate the situation it's necessary that I speak with him. To ascertain just how sincere he is."

"I'm sure you'll see the same thing I see."

"We shall find out. Come. Let us go see how repentant Cole Turner truly is."

Together the two faded from her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Cole sat at a table in the attic of the manor staring at a chessboard. After a few moments he reached over and moved the black queen. He felt rather than heard two figures appear behind him. He didn't move. Whoever it was wasn't a threat to him. Not any longer.

"Rook to Queens' Bishop four."

Not even this startled Cole. Casually he reached over and moved the suggested piece.

"Good move," he said. "Care for a game?"

"I'm afraid not," said the voice again. Fate and El-A-Lese moved around in front of him. "I see you're keeping busy."

"I found it buried in an old chest," said Cole. "At least it occupies my time even if I do have to play myself. El-A-Lese. It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Cole. I've brought someone who wants to speak with you."

"I see," said Cole. "And just who do we have here?"

"I'm the Angel of Fate."

"Well, my warden come to check on me. I'm flattered. I have so few visitors these days."

"That's how it's supposed to be. El-A-Lese tells me you've been helping her with Phoebe Halliwell."

"Yes. I hope it's okay. When I realized what El-A-Lese was and what she was doing I figured she could use some help. It's not easy to get through to Phoebe sometimes."

"No harm done. It is a bit unorthodox but it has seemed to help her with her assignment."

"Good," said Cole. "I don't want Phoebe to end up like me. She deserves to be happy. If I can help it's the least I can do."

"Which would go a long way in your favor," said Fate.

Cole laughed. "You do have a sense of humor. I always wondered if fate had one."

"You find something amusing?"

"Only slightly," said Cole. "We both know it's too late for me. Nothing I can say or do now will alter my destiny. I'm condemned to live without love for all eternity."

"Your fate, not your destiny," El-A-Lese corrected Cole.

"So what's the difference?"

"It's the difference between the past and the future," said Fate.

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Cole asked.

"What Fate means," said El-A-Lese uneasily, glancing at Fate, "is that destiny is the pinnacle you can achieve based on the skills and talents you have. Fate is the reward – or punishment – you receive based on how you use those skills and talents."

"I see," said Cole. "So my fate is to live without love for all eternity because I didn't fulfill my destiny, is that it?"

"Not at all," said Fate. "Failing to fulfill ones destiny is neither rewarded nor punished. Your fate is based on your actions. How you achieve or fail to achieve your destiny is at least as important as the destiny itself."

"The ends justify the means," said Cole.

"Not exactly. It's complicated. One can fulfill their destiny and receive no reward at all dependent upon how they choose to arrive at that destiny. How they fulfill that destiny weighs heavily on the final outcome of a person's life. What happens to them after their life is over."

"You just proved my point."

"Your point?" El-A-Lese questioned.

"That I'm screwed. And why I'm here now. If my fate is directly tied to my actions while I was alive it explains this exile. Not dead and yet not alive. Forever suspended between the two."

"That was the basis for my decision," said Fate.

"Which means no matter what I say or do now," continued Cole, "I'm stuck here for all eternity."

"And yet you helped me with Phoebe," said El-A-Lese.

"I explained that. I don't want her to end up exiled like me. I regret many of the things I did while I was alive. If I could change them I would. But I can't. All I can do is try to help make sure Phoebe doesn't end up the same way."

"Loosing faith in love is a far cry from perpetuating the evil you did in your life," said Fate.

"It's the first step," said Cole. "It's her faith in love that makes Phoebe such a caring person. So readily to help others. If she looses faith in love it's the first step down a very slippery slope. Without her empathy for others she could easily turn cold-hearted. If that happens it's a very short leap to becoming evil. I know. I've gone through it myself."

"She hasn't had her empathy long," suggested El-A-Lese.

"She's always had empathy for others," said Cole. "Not the magical kind. They type that a lot of normal humans have. It's that empathy that makes her such a caring person. If I can help her keep that empathy she won't end up like me."

"And you gain nothing for yourself in the process?" Fate questioned.

"Actually, I do," said Cole. "I get the satisfaction of knowing she'll be happy. Maybe that will help to make up for all the pain and grief I've caused her if even in a small way."

"Of course," said Fate.

"So, why the visit?" Cole asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why stop by and visit me now? I can't believe it has to do with my well-being. It's not like anything can hurt me now."

"Of course not," said Fate. "When El-A-Lese mentioned you had been helping her with Phoebe, I became curious. I wanted to see what was motivating you to help her."

"To see if I was trying to con my way into your good graces," said Cole.

"Something like that."

"Well, as I've all ready said, we both know that's not going to happen. Did you find what you came here to learn?"

"I believe I have," said Fate.

"Good," said Cole, turning back to the chess game. "If you ever have any free time stop by and maybe we can play a couple of games."

He really didn't expect an answer. Fate's business with him was concluded. He and the Facilitator would be leaving. Cole settled in to finish the game he was playing. Eternity was a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Do you see what I mean?" El-A-Lese asked when she and Fate had returned to her apartment.

"Very intriguing. I sensed no guile, no subterfuge in him. Just a genuine desire to help Phoebe. Most curious."

"And he seemed genuinely resigned to his fate."

"Yes, he did," said Fate. "Perhaps I have misjudged him. His repentance appears quite genuine. He is honestly regretful for his past deeds."

"And not because of his punishment either. True repentance cannot be achieved after death. It can only be accomplished without the threat of retaliation. You've told me so many times."

"Yes, I have. Anyone can repent when they are facing judgment. But true repentance can only be achieved before judgment is pronounced. Without the coercion that punishment necessarily produces."

"Do you understand why I had questions regarding his punishment?"

"I do. And your questions are quite justified."

"Well, as you said, it is a unique situation," said El-A-Lese. "He repented his ways as a demon and tried to change. But he was overwhelmed by forces and situations beyond his control. And he died before he could even begin to atone for his past deeds."

"And therein lies the problem," said Fate. "Even considering that all you've said it true, how can I afford him an opportunity not afforded to others?"

"You have stayed your judgment before," El-A-Lese offered. "When a mortal exhibits true repentance you have provided them with the opportunity to make up for their past mistakes."

"While they were still alive. Before they had died."

"I've known you to allow some to continue to live past their normal times. In order to allow them the time for the opportunity."

"Those instances are very rare."

"But not unprecedented."

"And none has ever been restored to the living once they have passed over," said Fate.

"I know. But you did say this was a unique situation. And you now have information you weren't aware of before. Isn't it possible that the matter could be reconsidered in light of this new information?"

"And if it's decided that the punishment is just?"

"I will abide by your decision whatever it is, as always," said El-A-Lese. "I only ask because I believe it is important to consider all aspects of the situation. Especially with a judgment as severe as this."

"You realize this is not my decision alone? There are other considerations to be considered. Considerations that do not fall under my purview."

"I realize that."

"And I cannot guarantee the others will see it as you do."

"I understand. I only ask that everything be considered before a final determination is made."

"I agree with you," said Fate. "There are other factors that need to be considered here. I cannot say how long it will be but I will let you know when a final determination has been made."

"I appreciate that," said El-A-Lese. "Thank you."

"I should be going now," said Fate. "And in the future please come to me directly when you have a question. I'm available whenever you may need to talk."

"I'll remember that. Again, thank you very much."

Fate faded away leaving El-A-Lese alone in the apartment. She knew there was little hope of altering the current situation. Fate rarely changed his mind. And it was unlikely that any of the others would agree with her and Fate.

Still, she had to say something. If only for her own peace of mind. So that she would be satisfied she had done everything in her power to make things right. As it was there was nothing left for her to do but wait and hope.

Concluded in "Intercession"

If you enjoyed this story you can find more "Charmed" fan fiction at my website located at  You can also upload your "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
